Yuri's Wish
by KyoKaraMaohGirl
Summary: Yuri has a wish, Shinou makes it come true! :3 ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random fanfic that popped in my head today and I just had to put it down on paper (... word document :3) so I hope that you all enjoy this story and review fairly ^^ THANKIES *bows***

**NOTE: I DO NOT own Kyo Kara Maoh!**

The maou lay in his bed like he was waiting for something to happen, but nothing came. He was like this because lately nothing and I mean NOTHING was happening of any great importance, like a festival or something like that, but the days flew by in its usual order, wake up, jog around with Conrad, Breakfast, Bath, Learning, Paperwork, Tea, MORE learning, Miss Anissina, Baseball, Dinner, More Paperwork and then bed... boring!

**Yuri's P.O.V**

"Humph..." I moaned as I looked around at the rushing maids looking for blankets and water to give to others, you know the usual...

"Nothing is happeninggg..." I said with a big ol' sigh looking up toward the twilight covered clouds, it reminded me of the Zelda game I used to play, I plopped on to the cold, stone fountain as I lost balance from looking up for too long... then I saw a white beam across the sky it was still light but I knew what it was almost immediately,

"A SHOOTING STAR!" I shouted which to his surprise no one was bothered about, he shut his eyes and whispered his wish to himself. "I wish something epic could happen to me." Noticing how stupid that wish was he face palmed and went to say another.

"YU-CHAN" a voice ringed in his head; it was his mother "Well Yu-chan you know if you ever come across a shooting star to only say one wish and only once otherwise it will not come true :3"

"Fine" I whispered to myself while rolling his eyes that created another imaginary rant from his mom saying how rude it was to roll one's eyes at someone else.

**Shinou's P.O.V**

After another rant from my sage to keep myself out of my chosen kings business and left I was staring at the water, it kind of acted like a 'T.V' the king told him about but the only signal was around water, then I saw something weird, the boy that had freed him from the originators was there sulking and ... talking to stars... I burst out laughing and start to cry with tears of joy of this strange custom.

"So the earth demons wish when they see rocks in the sky, ok then Yuri I will grant your wish!" (Shinou was just a little kid when it came down to it) I looked side to side looking to see if my sage was around to stop me and let a golden flash escape from my finger into the water and a smirk came on my face. "This should be fun :3"

"What should be fun?!" I froze at the sound of HIS voice...

The kings was just about to fall off the edge of the bed when Conrad opened the door, he was lucky enough to catch him from falling, let alone keep him sleeping peacefully, it was too early for him anyway, he just needed Wolfram so he could patrol the boarders for a while... the king looked so serene laying there motionless, it almost made Conrad blush at the weak sleepy body laying there in his arms, he quietly placed him back on the bed comfortably and tucked him in. The solider was only doing his duty, as his bodyguard and as his God-father. He moved away and slowly rattled his younger brother to waken him from his slumber.

"Yuri you wimp..." he muttered before letting out a big yawn.

"Hello there Wolfram, sleep well?" and with that said, wolframs once tired and pale face burned to ashes with rage and anger.

"What are you doing here?" it was like he woke up in a couple of seconds

"Shhh, wolfram you'll wake Hekia, and you've probable forgot about the patrol then" he smiled as Wolfram pouted,

"I DIDN'T- ahem... I didn't forget Conrard... I was just resting my eyes and lost track of time" then as he was saying that his foot had a spasm and hit his fiancée right in the back that caused a yell or two. But Conrad could only sigh as his second catch of the day was a failure.

"Arr, is it already time to get up?" he moaned stroking his back in pain.

"Sorry... well no" wolfram said while facing the wall to hide his slight guilt.

"WELLL Im not that tired some Im going for a morning stroll, is that ok?" Conrad answer was his dreamy morning smile in which Yuri smiled back but Wolfram just turned slowly toward them inspecting if cheating was happening before him, Yuri saw this and rubbed his head sheepishly in his usual way. "Thanks, well I'll get changed, don't look" he said with a smile.

Then something alarmed both of the guards, as Yuri took off his pyjama top they saw blood and strange markings were scared on his back (probably with a knife), this kinda put them both into shock as they thought that Yuri would notice or at least see the blood dripping slowly from his body back.

"Hekia, are you ok?" Conrad asked worryingly

" I'm fine, why do you ask 'man-who-named-me'" he smiled as if nothing was wrong, could he feel the pain that most people would feel, no scrap feel, ROLL AROUND IN ANOGY was better.

"I'm sorry Yuri... but it's just..." he pointed toward his kings back... he shouldn't have done that...

He looked in the mirror to see strange inscriptions and a large bird cover with deep red blood all over his back and that my friends set of a HUGE panic attack.

"What the HELL! HOW, WHAT, WHEN, HOWWW!" he was literally running around the room in distress now, "EWWW, THERE IS BOOD EVERYWHERE!"

"CALM DOWN YOU WIMP!" wolfram scolded "If you run around it will force the blood to pump out more."

With that said he slowed down almost immediately but he still moved his arms around like a mad man, then Conrad ran out of the room to get help while Wolfram tried his very best to calm his fiancée down as much as he could (not very much since he mainly shouted at him for being a wimp) After 10 seconds of waiting his mind couldn't take the stress and decided to have a nice little nap, causing Yuri to faint, "Wimp..."

When he woke he was lying face down on top of thousands of pillows while a green glow was all he could see and numbness was all he felt. He turned slightly to see a concerned Conrad, a worried Wolfram, a Groaning Gwendal and a grieving Gunter (see what I did there XD) and he also heard Murada in the mix who was probably reading something but he wasn't sure and he knew that Gisela was there healing his wounds.

"Come on everyone don't look so sad," he said weakly but loud enough that everyone could hear him. Soon enough everyone gave a sign of relief.

"OHHH HEKIA!" Gunter Screamed as Blood came running out of his nose and tears down his face.

"Are you ok, Hekia" Grumbled Gwendal who had 3 new wrinkles on his brow.

"HEY STAY AWAY GUNTER!" came from a tired and anger fire yielding fiancée.

"Please quit down wolfram" whispered Conrad who was looking at the ground as he could look at the king like he was.

"What you doing back there Murada?" Quivered Yuri

"Just reading the stuff on your back, it won't take long, PROMISE..." he leaned back to make sure that he was risible to his friend with his tongue.

"_**Enihght folrkosm ktioms sktkyim erik yeh skitker**_" he said out loud, everyone was concerned but Yuri started to giggle,

"It sounds like you chanting magic words there, like Harry Potter, is that what it really says," his once happy voice became more serious now.

"Yeah but I don't know what It means-"he was interrupted by a white light and a small thump on the ground from their doctor, "I THINK WE ARE ABOUT TO FIND OUT" he shouted excitedly.

Then the king yelled in pain, it wasn't like being shot or cut and it made Conrad feel so very guilty and wolfram sick in his stomach, his skin was moving like it had a mind of its own and it looked like something was going to burst out. (Kind of like in the Horror movies)

"I YOU SEVENT GUNTER WILL HELP!" running toward him but only to be bounced back by so invisible barrier.

Then before anyone could help him, a pair of Beautiful black and silver tinted wings came flying out of his back with a pool of blood and the light left as quick as it came...

"Well..." Conrad sounded as much as he was Confused (yet happy it wasn't a monster) "Miko-san is defiantly going to be happy about this..."

**Thank you for reading! (Should I carry on, YOU DIECIDE!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I didn't except anyone to like this due to it being completely random, but you guys seem to like it sooo... Here you go ^^**

**I DONT OWN KKM ****... oh well**

As Yuri lay there motionless from the mass blood loss and the crowd was just recovering from shock, when Conrad finally snapped out of his mini trance, he was shocked by the amount of deep red liquid on those marvellous deep black wings, and yet... no one was doing anything to help, HE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!

"GISELA PLEASE HELP HEKIA!" he shouted, she startled a bit but got to work on the blood river on the kings back.

"This is so strange," whispered the Sage as he got up and walked toward the door,

"Strange...STRANGE!" Wolfram shouted right in his ear, making him cringe, "HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS STRANGE, HE HAS A PAIR OF OVERGROWN AILERON ON HIS FLIPIN' BACK!" (Yay thesaurus magic :3) his voice was filled with rage and worry as he saw his beloved fiancée limp and lifeless in a pool of his own blood that was slightly disguised by a bright green glow.

"Wolfram, I think you should leave" Gwendal said blandly as he frowned while looking at the floor, this upset him in more ways in one. He put his arm on his brother's shoulder and they walked out of the room together.

**Yuri's P.O.V**

I felt weak, I didn't want to see what made me this way, and I didn't want to see anything really, all I wanted to do was sleep it all off. Then I heard a familiar voice, I didn't know but my eyes were actually open at the time but when I heard his sweet muffled sounds of joy I became more aware of my surroundings.

"Uhhh...Con...rad?"

"Oh thank Shinou your awake. How are you feeling Hek- Yuri?" he smiled at me and I happily smiled back because he really used my name...but that only caused suspicions, I could see that he was hiding something, but what?

"Im fine, what's wrong-" I tried to get up slowly but then I felt something hit the wooden bar holding up the bed's magnificent roof, it was tender and stung like hell when it made contact, a sharp pain race trough my body, also Conrad suddenly Jolted forward for some reason, then I looked behind me.

"ARRRRRRRR-" my mouth was covered by a large hand but that didn't calm me. "There is-s a...A..."

A silence covered that moment.

"I'VE GOT WINGS!" ... *sighs* _yes I now I have a pair of mutated bulges sticking out of my back, what is everyone going to think when they see me like this? Wait that is not important right now. _"Conrad, how long have I been out?"

"About 3 days." He said with a smile, "Why do you ask?"

"I really want to get out and I ... the air... and I need to get my paperwork done" (that was the first and last time he wanted to do his work, any reason to stretch and get out of bed was good enough for him)

"Fine but I will come." Conrad smiled his usual smile, his secret weapon toward Yuri (I mean seriously, who can argue with that PERFECT face, he was truly a great person... except his puns...)

"Thanks Conrad," and at that, I slowly raised myself again, careful not to bash my wing on the wood again and balanced myself, Conrad's strong hands kept me on my feet as I stood and as my feet properly planted themselves on the floor I stretched and the wings mimicked me,

"God that feels better!" I smiled was wide as he won the fight for balance, I walked slowly toward the window to just look when I realised, stopping in my tracks,

"Yuri... What wrong?"

"How am I supposed to get changed with these things?" I pointed toward the 2 big problems that were twitching a little behind us. Conrad nodded and eyed the black, beautiful wings as he acknowledged their little problem

"Lasagne, Sangria, Doria!" he shouted proudly Suddenly the 3 trusted maids came charging thought the door toward the king and knight, one squealed when she saw the maou's wings and growing 6 Pac while the others prepared,

"Urr, what are you?-"

Please stay still Hekia!" Too quick for Yuri to process he was pushed on to a chair as the maids took his measurements, they got tables out of NO WHERE and began to sow making a a shirt in literally 2 minutes, I mean... What!

"Umm, wait, I don't need new clothes, you don't have to go though that trouble..." but all that did was make the 3 girls giggle and work faster. 5 minutes later they completed making a awesomely crafted gold rimmed black jacket and while shirt with two large hole on the back.

"Now about that walk-"

"NOT SO FAST HEKIA!" shouted a very familiar voice, a voice that is fear though out all of the castle... Guess who it is :3

**Oh, a cliff-hanger!**

**Please review fairly and thank you for reading this Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me - Hi all!**

**Yuri – Why did you do this to me Sam?**

**Me – What?**

**Yuri - *points to wings***

**Me – Felt like it.**

**Yuri – YOU CAN'T JUST 'FEEL' LIKE GIVING A PERSON WINGS!**

**Me – S*** happens Yuri.**

**Wolfram – What are you two doing?!**

**Me – WOLFY! *glomps* Yuri can you say the disclaimer please!**

**Yuri – Fine, She doesn't own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**Wolfram – Wait, Don't forget that this girl added reference to other things so all the rights go to the respected owners. Hey GET OFF!**

**Me – Nuuuuuu, ENJOY!**

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

**Previously:**

**5 minutes later they completed making an awesomely crafted gold rimmed black jacket and while shirt with two large holes on the back. **

"**Now about that walk-"**

**"NOT SO FAST HEKIA!" shouted a very familiar voice, a voice that is fear though out all of the castle.**

"Lady Anissina?" Yuri looked at her curiously as she walked gracefully into my chambers; a small shiver of fear ran through his spine, something was obviously behind her that looked like some sorta... emm... actually I had no idea, I began to sweat and slightly stumbled back, accidently knocking one of the maids with the left wing.

"I have made something that could be useful to you," she stopped to look up at the man who was almost forgotten about, he silently nodded as a signal to carry on what she was planning, "please just hold still for a bit."

She pulled out some strange, thingy ma jiggy from the sack she hid behind her and clamped it around my waist, she tangled the wires into my wings as well, I felt a jolt of pain at the top of my neck as something seemed to have attached itself to the back of my brain.

"I haven't named it yet because this incident was a bit out of the blue, we can hide it using clothing," I looked into the near standing mirror to observe what she did.

"I look like Doctor Octopus." I giggled at my little joke and turned around to ask about the devise and what it can do but all I got were confused looks. What? Did I say something wrong?

"Doctor what, Hekia?" Conrad asked in fascination, the king gulped as he remembered that this world doesn't have 'Marvel'.

"Its-It's just a comic book" he rubbed the back of his head shyly, "So what does-"

"Comic. Book?"

"Umm yeah"_** What have I got myself into!**_ "There are these books at home called comics, I have a few in my room... and I err, how do I put this in a way you'll understand... Doctor Octopus is a bad guy who has something like this on, just with 4 electric arm things, he was the one who fought Spiderman." He explained, the normal Earth Human/Demon would have either said, "I know this already", "Shut up" or would have fallen asleep, but the two before him were completely entranced by what he was saying,

"Are there any more of these 'Spidermen' Hekia?" Anissina asked excitedly taking out her note pad, Yuri figured this would take a while so he sat on the bed and placed his hands on his lap; they both suddenly moved out to grab chairs and sat quietly waiting for their Maou to continue.

"Well no, but there are others with other powers, like superman, the Hulk and the Xmen for example and they..."

**1 hour later:**

Yuri grabbed quite an audience while he was explaining, first Wolfram, then Gwendal and Gunter and then suddenly everyone decided to find a chair and listen, first it was about comics, then **manga**, and then superheroes, he even thought he explained what a wheelchair was at one point.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is what a superhero is.

**Thank GOD!**

"Well we will call it OctopusVSpider-kun then" LOL I totally forgot that it was about that.

"Will we can't have a walk now," I sighed "What does this machine even do?"

"Well I will show you then, you'll get better than a walk Hekia" she then opened the window and signalled to Yuri to come closer.

"Why do I-" it hit him, "OH GOD NO, NO MEANS NO!"

And then she hit him, well more like pushed, he came tumbling down and eventually steadied himself,

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, F*** S*** F*** S*** F*** S***"

He then, flew, WAIT FLEW!

"WHAT THE F***?!" all he thought about was about flying, could he control the, it made no sense... but this torso piece and lady Anissina didn't make any sense either

_**Well, it could hurt, I hope... **_Umm_**, left**_.

He made a sudden left turn which almost gave him a heart attack, but there was a tower right in front of him now.

_**S***, UP UP UP**_

He flew straight upward into the clouds, 5 minutes passed and he came back down from the clouds,

_**I guess Im a natural, **_He giggled gleefully to himself, he spotted Wolfram down on the courtyard yelling something at him, he couldn't hear him and he was having too much fun! _**Ill give you something to yell about, now wings, why am I talking to them, please take me to wolfram and the go straight back up, quickly so he can't get away. And let's get Conrad too!**_

He swopped down too fast for his liking, it also reminded him of a sonic boom, (he hums the sonic the hedgehog theme)

Meanwhile down on the floor Wolfram and the others looked upward fascinated, but when he started coming down at an alarmingly fast pace, toward von Bielefeld they began to worry.

"Yuri, slow down, Hey... HEY HEY HEY."

The king lifted the young brat up in one swoop like Pelican snatching a fish from a lake, he made a tight U-turn and began to glide over to Conrad and shock was all over Conrad's features while Yuri picked up speed toward him, Wolfram struggling in his arms...How was he flying?

The first thing Conrad's body did was run, run inside and fast, Yuri felt hurt by this but grabbed Conrad anyway just before he got to the door, narrowly missing hitting the wall.

_**Yuri wouldn't act like this usually was he just excited about these new abilities or are the wings controlling him...! Like that Doctor Octopus guy and the 4 arms.**_

Yuri put them on the roof and landed himself with a thump.

"I've got to work on landing a bit,"

"YURI, WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT US UP HERE?"

"Yes Hekia, why did you?"

"I don't know, I just... thought it would be nice..."

Conrad laughed and Wolfram sighed, their King was fine, he was guess being Yuri.

**Here's your Chapter Guys!**

**Please review and Fav! XD it is greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you for Reading and if you want anything to be done in this story then go and ask, send me a PM, go on, do it!**


End file.
